Crimson
by Suaru
Summary: Everyone in this town has lost something...Whether it be a mother, brother, lover or their whole family. What happens when fate desides to give them a chance to have something good come to their lives? The Prologue is a better summary...
1. Prologue

**Crimson**

**By: Suaru**

Disclaimer: I don't know Inuyasha. But I DO own the first and second movie! Must get the third now! Hehehe!

Prologue

Welcome to the town of Crimson. Not a lot to look at eh? Just a bunch of beat up buildings, trash everywhere… Oh! But we do have a very nice, over grown park. Very natural you might say, since no one has ever bothered to trim anything.

This town is the home to poor and poorer people. If you go across the bridge to the other half of the "town", known as Tokiyo, you will notice it is much, much different. The houses are nice, people have jobs, and kids go school. Ya know…the usual.

You see here at Crimson we don't got any of that... The top gangs run the show, not some mayor. Yea the system has its faults. Gangs do go to war and such but hey it hasn't worked too bad so far. It's been like this since I've been here!

But enough the gloom and doom of this town…let's get to the actual people that have to live in this hole. There is an unwritten rule that goes to town…everyone here has lost someone dear to them. It may have been a lover, a parent, a child, or fuck…you could've lost your whole family. That's just how it works here. Now why is that you ask. Well I'll tell you.

See not too long ago, all you have to do is go back a couple generations, Crimson and Tokiyo were happily one big city. There were some rich and some poor, but everything was pretty good for every body. That is until the mages decided to get big heads and think they should run the show solo. Well the Demons and Shape Shifters on top didn't like that too much and that's where the fighting began.

Anyway to make a long story short, the mages kicked the other guys' asses and banished them and their followers to the scum hole now known as Crimson. But that's not how I ended up here. My family came here afterwards, about 5 years after the war was over and done with. However I don't think I'm gonna get into that very much. Why? 'Cause it ain't any of your fucking business!

Enough with me now. I really don't like talking about it…painful ya know. For I too follow the unwritten law of Crimson. Yep that's right I've lost someone too. My older brother, Toya. I'm a lucky one though; at least I still have a family member left. My twin brother Sota and I have stuck together ever since then, but lately we've seem to be growing apart. I'm probably just being paranoid; we've been under a lot of stress lately. We're getting a new ally and a very powerful one at that.

Sota and I look almost exactly alike. We both have black hair and pale skin. There are only two differences in our appearance, one I'm a girl so there for I have my girlish features and two Sota has bright blue eyes and I have dark brown ones. My eyes are so dark in fact that some people think that they're black. Strange huh?

Jesus what is with you and Toya? Yea I know I didn't you a lot of info but it's still not any of your business! Fine! If you're gonna keep bugging me I'll give you a little bit of back round. But only a little…

Toya died when he was eighteen; Sota and I were almost fifteen. He died in a surprise attack by a rival gang. He told us to run and we did…just not very far away. He took a bullet for me and died the next day in one of the crappy ass hospital. Sota and I had a few scratches and I had a nice slice on my leg but other than that we were ok…

After that Sota was put to the leader of our gang and me as second in command. It was hard at first being in charge, but we got the hang of it after a while. Things quieted down and Crimson has remained really peaceful. Things have stayed the same.

But I still miss Toya so much! I can't get rid of the guilt of that day! I was the one that was supposed to die! Not him! It would have been better! Sota hasn't been the same since. He tries to hide it, but I can see it. His eyes have lost their sparkle. He seems to hold himself differently…

God! Why the hell am I telling you this! It's not like you care or anything! Sota and me have been on our own for years and no one has ever thought to give us a helping hand. Everyone has left us to fend for ourselves, everyone but Toya.

But he's gone and it's my fault…everything is my fault. It's my fault we had to run away. It's my fault he died. And it's my fault that the meaning of life for us has just kinda faded away.

This is Kagome Higurashi. And I live in the hellhole called Crimson…

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have changed the prologue as you can see and the title! Believe me it'll make MUCH more sense later! So review! And let me know what you guys think!

Much love!

Suaru


	2. Welcome to My Life

You Don't Know Me

Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life

Summary: (AU) Kagome has been the outsider all her life, for reasons unknown to anyone but her. But when a certain hanyou takes an interest in her she finds herself happy once again, but how long will it last? Someone is trying to destroy it. What secrets does this girl hold? Someone is trying to find out…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang, and my wonderful reviewers reminded me that I forgot to say that I don't own the book You Don't Know Me, so yea… I don't own anything. Except the few characters that I make up…

BEEP….

BEEP….

BE- CRASH!

"Fucking alarm clock!" The girl rubbed her eyes and sat up. "If I ever find out who scheduled the meeting for 6 AM, I'll kick their sorry as so hard they won't be able to sit on it for a month!" While grumbling various ways to get her revenge, the girl forced her tired body to move, getting out of her bed she headed for the shower. She flipped on he water then proceeded to strip herself of her pajamas. After making sure the water was warm enough, she hopped in.

She put her head on the cold cracked tile, allowing the hot water to pound on the back of her body, soaking her raven-black hair. The girl sighed, putting a little shampoo in her hand she began to wash the silky locks, mumbling the lyrics to a depressing song. "I've been looking in the mirror for so long…that I've come to believe my soul's on the other side. All the little pieces falling...shattered." She sighed again and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. Grabbing an old torn towel she roughly dried herself off, leaving her skin slightly red. The girl wrapped the beat up towel around her thin waist and went off in search of clothes.

She finally chose a pair loose dark green pants and a black mid-sleeve top. Slipping both on, she tugged at the neck of the shirt making sure it covered the scars on her shoulders and base of her neck. Then the girl pulled the cloth of the pants up checking the newest wound that graced her leg. She knew she could easily make the scars disappear and heal the bloody slash to her leg, the but seemed too easy, other people had to suffer through the pain of healing way not her? And besides sometimes the pain was a welcomed relief, sometimes the pain from her wounds felt good. It made her forget didn't it, even if it was only for a short time. She went back to brushing her mid-night black hair, sticking it into a messy bun.

Dark make-up covered the lids of her equally dark eyes, red gloss covering her full lips. After tugging on her shoes and grabbing her jacket the girl walked out of the boarded up apartment building that she called home. She walked down the trash-covered street, not even glancing around her. It was way too screwed up for words, this world she lived in. It was ruled by the most powerful gang and its allies. It was filled with poor people and poorer people. You got whatever you could steal from the people that live on the other side of the city, across the bridge. But the two places seemed so different and unattached that people think of them as two separate towns. Of course there was a few businesses on the poor side, but not many. They sold food and clothes, but none of it was very good. No one had anything worth stealing in this "town". It was falling apart. There wasn't a building not boarded up and the sidewalk was cracked and breaking. Later in the day you will see children playing in the streets. They are the kids of young parents who couldn't give them any better, the future gang members of "Crimson".

No one's really sure how the town (or I should this side of the city) got its name. Some people say it's because of all the blood that has been spilt here, when gangs try to change leadership, (meaning when gangs go to war) it gave the streets a reddish tint. Others say it's because of all the bloodsuckers that lie in the town. Shape Shifters, demons and vampires have no place in the perfect lives of the rich. (A/N; this is not one of those Inuyasha is a vampire fics, he's our favorite inu-hanyou in this one. But some of the other characters are.)

But one non-existent girl says the town's called "Crimson" because of the beautiful crimson roses that grown all over the town. No one tends to them, but they still grow, almost like magic.

The girl picked up her pace. Running into the boarded up hall she headed towards the usual meeting place. She walked through the door, not bothering to knock. The seated figures looked up at her. She saw the familiar gang leaders Sota at the head of the table with Koga on his left, Menomaru, Kagura, Aira, Taru, Hiten, and…wait. Who the hell are these three? She had never seen them before. One of the men had black hair a deep blue eyes, hair tied back in a small ponytail. The one female had dark brown hair pulled back into two braids leading into a sloppy bun, bright brown eyes watching her. The last one, another male, had long silver hair braided loosely, bright amber eyes looked at her for a moment then looked away, flicking his dog ears in annoyance. 'Half-demon.' The raven-haired girl guessed.

"Kagome!" Her brother got out of his seat, smiling. "Glad to see you could join us! This is Inuyasha." Sota pointed to the silver haired man. "Miroku and Sango. Them and their gang have chosen to take us up on our invitation. Gentlemen," "Eh hem." "And lady, this is Kagome Higurashi, my twin and second in command of the Bloody Thorn gang."

The girl, Sango, got out of her seat and shook Kagome's hand, "Nice to meet you Kagome."

Kagome just nodded and walked to her seat on Sota's right, and did what she always did at these meetings become invisible. But not being seen had its perks, now she could catch up on her sleep.

She caught bit and pieces of the conversation as she drifted in and out of the sleeping realm. "We should get back what is ours! We used to live together with them, then the mages decided to toy with emotions and had us thrown out! Take back the lands that our great grandfather's owned! Cast the traitors into the poor land and see how they like it!" That was the unmistakable voice of Menomaru.

"Fool! You forget what happened last time! The mages almost wiped us out! Few gang members survived! To do it again would be disastrous!" Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. They have argued about this for as long as she could remember. Hell according to some, the gang leaders have been at it since their Grandfather's time! She grumbled, going to sleep again.

By the time she woke up Sota had just finished the meeting. She got out of her chair, waved to her brother and left. Kagome wondered around the streets not really wanting to go back to her apartment. "Hey!" She whirled around. 'Who the hell was calling me?' She suddenly spotted a familiar person running toward her. 'Oh on!'

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hello Koga."

"Here." He tossed the girl her jacket. "You forgot it." She mumbled a thanks. The wolf demon rubbed that back of his neck. 'Why is she always so difficult?' "So how ya been?" Koga asked trying to engage her into a conversation. "Anythin' new?"

"No…I gotta go Koga. See ya." She began to walk away, only to have her arm grabbed by a strong hand.

"Aw! C'mon Kag!"

"No. Let me go!" Kagome tried to yank her arm out of his hold, buy only succeeded in making him pull her close.

"We could go to my place and have some fun… What do ya say?" His voice was soft and husky. She felt him run his hands over her side.

"No. Let me go now!"

He smirked. "Be reasonable Kagome…"

"I think she's being perfectly reasonable. She said let go, now let her go now or I'll make you." Koga spun around.

"But out of this mutt! This is between me and my woman!"

"I am NOT your woman you stupid ass-hole!" Kagome began to struggle out of the man's grip again.

"Kagome!" Koga gripped her tighter, almost knocking the air out of her. "What's wrong with you-" He was cut off by someone yanking him away from the girl. Koga fell to the ground a little ways from where Kagome fell.

"Get out of here, you stupid wolf!" The man stared down at the wolf demon. Glaring daggers right back at him, Koga got up. Brushing himself off he looked back at Kagome. "I'll talked to you later, when we can speak uninterrupted." Glaring once again at the other man he left.

Kagome was sitting and staring at the ground, too pissed for words. "That fucking ass-hole!" She slowly got up and wiped the dirt off of her pants. Turning for the first time to look at her rescuer. His back was turned to her and she could see was his silver hair that was in a long braid flowing down his back. Kagome smiled when she heard him mutter "Bastard". Her eyes widened in complete shock. 'No one has ever made me smile, hell I haven't WANTED to smile in god knows how long!'

"Hey? Are you ok?" Her head shot up at his words. 'Now he's being nice? What's wrong with him?'

"I'm fine… You didn't have to do that you know. I could have taken care of it…"

"Yea. You looked like you were doing a great job of that. God you're lucky I can along…"

"Excuse me?" Kagome stalked over to where he was standing. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you needed help! So I came and helped you! Haven't you ever heard of saying thank-you?" The hanyou was getting more than just a little annoyed. He just saved this girl's ass and now she was giving him grief?

"Oh thank-you, my almighty savior! How can I ever repay thee?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She made a small bow to him thanking him again. "I know maybe I could share your bed! After all that's all you really want…"

"What the fuck! NO! How dare you think I want that! I'm not like that son-of-a-bitch I just drove off!" Kagome was taken back by his anger. After all that's what most guys wanted from her, why would this guy be any different?

"Sorry…" She muttered. "I just thought…."

"Well you thought wrong!" He had calmed down a little, just a little though. He looked back at the girl and saw that she was staring at the ground. "Whatever. It's no big deal, I guess most guys around here only want…that."

Kagome couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from her lips. "When you're right, you're right!" 'What the fuck is wrong with me? First I smile, then I giggle, and now I'm joking? I must be getting sick or something…'

The hanyou didn't miss her look of shock. 'Was it something I said?' They two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Finally the silver haired man couldn't take it anymore. Desperate to break it he asked, "What's your name anyway?"

The girl looked up. Slightly startled. "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh. That's right! You're Sota's sister right?" He had seen her at the meeting, through most of which she was sleeping, couldn't really blame her though. He heard her respond with a small 'yea', as she continued to brush off her clothes nervously.

"Your name is Inuyaka? Right?"

The hanyou smiled, "Not quite. It's Inuyasha." His ears picked up an almost silent 'oh' and he couldn't help but crack another smile. She was an interesting girl that was for sure. Most of her hair had fallen out of her tie during the little bout with Koga. Her face was rather pale, but it didn't look sickly. He could see the smooth skin of her arms and neck, but not a lot. Her eyes were shocking though, they seemed to be black, but with closer examination you could see the browns that seeped through. They caught the light and held it giving them a certain shine that not many possess. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I asked you what gang you are in?" She took her hair completely out of the black tie, letting it flow down past her shoulders. Poor Inuyasha, this girl was just too hot for her own good. His eyes wondered up and down the figure of the beautiful person in front of him. She seemed innocent, but you could tell that there was darkness behind her eyes, a certain sadness, which made her all the more fascinating. He couldn't help but wonder what secrets were hidden in her past.

While trying to clear his head again, he said, "The Silver Fangs." And he got the usual response, wide eyes and open mouth. But this time he got something extra…a quiet 'Wow'. "It really isn't all that amazing you know…."

Kagome shook her head, slightly embarrassed. Attempting to continue casually, she crossed her arms in front of her and said, "So what's your ranking?"

"Second in command." Inuyasha watched as her eyes grew again. Smirking he said with a cocky tone in his voice, "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Actually I've never heard of you, but your gang I have…" Kagome smiled again, as the hanyou's cocky-ness faded away, replaced by a glare. "Feh!" Was all he said. Kagome smile grew at his immaturity, only to be quickly replaced by a frown. 'I really must be getting sick….' But this guy was second in command of one of the toughest gangs! Sure the Bloody Thorns were basically running the town, with some help with their allies, but is the Sliver Fangs ever wanted to they could easily boot them out. The gang consisted of mostly demons and vampires, with a few humans and Shape Shifters thrown in the mix. The last thing you expect from that gang though, is having a half-demon at such a high rank. Sure she was a second too, but that was only because Toya said that when Sota got the command she would get the next ranking down, so it was a family thing. She didn't really earn it. 'The Fangs are our allies now. They wanted to joins us...?'

A tap on the shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey you want me to walk you home? You know in case that ass-hole comes back and tries anything?"

"Uh…sure. I live at the Sunset apartments." Inuyasha nodded. The two walked in silence. A cool breeze flowed past them, casting Kagome's hair in all directions. She closed her eyes and lifted her chin, enjoying the feeling. The hanyou watched her. He too enjoyed the wind, he had spent many times by the ocean at peace, listening to the waves rolling along the shore as the wind glided through his hair. He continued to look at her as she slowly opened her eyes. She turned to him a small smile trying to break through the frown.

The two teens started to walk again, the girl plucking a few petals from a red rose on the side of the road. She rubbed the soft petal with her fingers, unaware that the boy next to her kept stealing small glances. 'She's definitely different.' He had never had this fascination before. Mild curiosity sure, but the urge to know everything about another person, especially one of the opposite sex, never. 'Even with her I never felt like this. I fucking just met this girl! What makes her different from the others?'

'Stop with those idiotic thoughts!' He heard his demon side hiss in his head. 'You swore never to love again. Love only leads to pain! You should know better.' There was amusement in his other half's voice as he sneered, 'Besides why would she care about a dirty half-breed like you?'

"Umm…this is me." Kagome gestured to a run down looking building, but considering what some of the other laces people lived in this town, it wasn't that bad. "Uhh… Thanks for walking me. See ya." With a small wave the girl ran off and into the apartments, out of the hanyou's sight.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well that ends that…" His voice was low as he convinced himself that he didn't care if he ever saw the raven-haired girl again. Kicking non-existent rocks Inuyasha walked off, millions of thoughts running through his head. The hanyou's pace slowly but surely began to pick up, until he was sprinting down the winding streets. The black tie in his hair flew and the strands of hair eased themselves out of the braid. Long silver hair glided behind him on the wind as the inu-hanyou leaped into the air, landing on a giant tree in the middle of the town. Inuyasha jumped to the highest branches and hid in the green deaths of them. He leaned his confused head against he trunk and shut his bright amber eyes. He let a long breath out, moving slightly to get more comfortable. There he sat thinking about how his day had gone, trying not to think about who he had just met. Slowly he drifted off into the sleeping realm, and he stayed there until someone started to call out him name…

Author's Note: And there I end this chappie! So let me know what you guys think! I know nothing really interesting happened in this chapter, but it will get better. The next one we'll get to know Miroku and Sango a little better, not to mention someone else…. But I'm not gonna tell who! Hehehe! So R&R! Until next time!

Suaru

P.S sorry this chappie took so long to get out, But my beta :death glares at Ash: hasn't been on the computer in forever, so I didn't wanna post cuz of all the spelling mistakes that were probably in there. No reason to give people :cough Chel cough: any more things to tease me with. So yea…sorry. I'll update soon!


	3. Saran Wrap Girl

You Don't Know Me

Chapter 2: Saran Wrap Girl

Disclaimer: I so own Inuyasha. :shifty eyes: Oh yea…totally… :spies lawyers: FINE! I own nothing:grumbles: And special thanks to Lil'Inu-Yasha who is the talented author who wrote 'Saran Wrap Girl'. So the poem belongs to her, not me! Thank-you so much for letting me use it! This chappie is for you! Now on with the story!

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" The two people jogged up the street. The woman's brown hair flowed behind her, tight braids keeping the dark locks away from her face. "Where the hell could that idiot have gotten to?" And she was pissed. They should be taking care of moving in to their new place, not looking for the second in command of their gang.

"Now Sango dearest," The young vampire put a hand on her shoulder. "You must be patient. We'll find Inuyasha soon enough." The girl glared at him and shrugged the hand away only to have it come back, and way to low for comfort.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" The slap seemed to echo throughout the empty street. "Can you ever keep your hands to yourself!"

"But Sango!" He whined. "Your back was turned! It seemed as if you wanted me to!" He immediately shut up as he caught the death glare his companion shot at him, before she continued jogging. Miroku rubbed the bright red handprint on his cheek with a sigh, sprinting to catch up.

They wandered around town for what felt like hours. The sun had risen to its highest point in the sky and it beat down on the two people who were still searching for their second in command. "Where the FUCK could he be!" Sango kicked a tree in frustration. "His brother's gonna have our heads if we don't find him soon!"

Miroku couldn't help but shiver at the thought of their leader's wrath. The demon seemed to be emotionless and not care about anything, but get on his bad side… Chills ran up the ex-monk's spine as he remembered on such incident he had. 'I have to remember to NEVER grope Sessh's adopted daughter, no matter how hot she is…'SMACK! "Hey what was that for Sango?"

"Don't play innocent!" She grumbled about stupid perverts as she adjusted the giant boomerang on her back.

'Oh, so that's what was so soft!' The vamp grinned pervertedly.

"Miroku could we please focus here? We gotta find Inuyasha!" Sango planted her fists on her hips. "Just, could you not be yourself for a few hours?"

"But Sango dearest! In result of not being myself I wouldn't be following my religion! And that is something I cannot do! Even for you my love…" His large hands plucked her small ones off her waist. "But don't worry! I swear I will love you forever, until the wheel of time stops turning. Even after I draw my last breath of life, my love for you will leak on into eternity…" His voice grew quiet. The vampire slowly leaned closer to the human slayer. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

A small blush crept onto Sango cheeks. She was caught up in the moment. Her body felt warm. The slayer leaned in slightly and… THUD! "YOU PERVERT! I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH MY ASS ONE MORE TIME TODAY I'LL-!"

"Would you two shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep here!" The voice sounded from up in the tree.

"Inuyasha?" The two on the ground looked up into the branches of the giant tree. Sure enough they could just make out the outline of their friend. "Inuyasha get your ass down here now!" The woman slammed her foot on the ground to emphasize her point, looking kinda like a two year old. "Do you know how long we've been looking for your sorry butt? Your brother is so pissed I'm surprised he hasn't come to get you himself!"

Inuyasha winced at the thought of Sesshomaru finding him. His elder brother had a temper to rival his own. The only difference being that Sesshomaru never really showed it unless you really pissed him off, and even then he still looked like the "Ice Man". Inuyasha quickly leaped down from the branch he had been napping on. "Ok, ok! God what's up your ass today Sango?"

She sent death glares in his direction. "It's not "what's up it". It's who keeps touching it!" Sango glance at the other man behind her, who just gave a smile and some nervous laughter. "Anyway Sessh got us a new place. And he wanted you there hours ago."

"Shit! Where is it?"

"Sunset Apartments. It's down-" Before she even finished, the hanyou was off.

"Well at least he's the one who will suffer the "Stump's" wrath and not us…"

"Miroku you really shouldn't call Sesshomaru the "Stump", no matter how much the name is justified. You remember last time he heard you call him that…"

"Yea…." Miroku rubbed his arms. "I still have bruises…" He paused for a moment before saying, "We should probably start heading back too."

"Good idea…don't need to give our fearless leader anymore reasons to be pissed off. When he gets mad you what that means…"

"Longer training session." They both gave out long sighs. "Oh well. At least we'll get to train with our new allies. That Kagome chick was pretty damn hot… OW! What? I was just stating a fact! But rest assured, her beauty does not even come close to yours…"

With a glare Sango jerked her hand away from her companion. "You're such a lecherous monk!"

"Ah! But not just monk! I am also a vampire! There for I don't need to take the vow of chastity! And also free to have the woman in my dreams…"

With one last slap Sango started to walk down the street, a very banged up Miroku behind her. 'One day you'll discover that you love me, fare Sango…'

Kagome watched the street long after the man was out of sight, normal frown firmly set in place. Her window was open and a cool wind blew into the apartment making her dark hair dance about. 'Maybe Koga will get the message this time…' She had refused to think about the silver haired man. After all, he wasn't any different than the others right? "I probably won't ever see him again… Not that that bothers me or anything." She sighed at her own stupidity, shaking her head. "You think I would have learned my lesson by now. It just proves that mortals are a weird species…"

She walked over to her bed and sat down heavily. The brown end table's door was slowly opened. Kagome took out a small cherry wood chest and blew the thin layer of dust off of it. The hinges creaked as the girl carefully lifted the lid away. Deep brown eyes studied the contents, a few pictures, folded pieces of paper, a black book, a necklace with deep violet beads and ivory fans after every five beads. She gently took the necklace out, weaving it around her slender fingers. 'He used to wear this all the time…' After replacing the string of beads she took out one of the many folded papers. Kagome unfolded the slightly worn paper. 'Oh…I remember when I wrote this. I was what 13, 14?' She quickly scanned the words.

_She wears light shoes, to hide her step._

_She hardly makes a noise._

_She's quiet with girls, and nice to children,_

_And shy with all the boys._

_Her lips are pursed._

_Her eyes are wide._

_Thus she's labeled by her fright._

_She wears big clothes,_

_And glasses with clip on shades,_

_So she can hide in plain sight._

_Saran Wrap Girl_

_She has no life, she has no pride._

_She's like a broken toy,_

_Always getting tossed aside._

_In a black book, by her desk,_

_She keeps her favorite dreams in a list._

_Forgotten almost all of them,_

_And given up on all the rest._

_And just like Saran Wrap-_

_She is unnoticed._

_Saran Wrap Girl_

_She keeps her head down,_

_With her arms crossed o'er her chest._

_Never smiles, never frowns,_

_Says 'excuse me' at the best._

_She's always wandering-_

_Wandering,_

_Wandering._

_Wandering but not lost._

_She keeps her hope locked in a jar._

_In her heart, she knows what she wants._

_But in that black book by her desk,_

_All her dreams are gathering dust._

_Saran Wrap Girl_

_She has no life, she has no pride._

_Like a doormat,_

_She's only carpet for **others** stride._

_In a black book, by her desk,_

_She keeps her favorite dreams in a list._

_Forgotten almost all of them,_

_And given up on all the rest._

_And just like Saran Wrap-_

_She is unnoticed._

_Saran Wrap Girl_

_She sits alone,_

_Doesn't talk on the phone,_

_She never makes a sound._

_She just searches, searches, searches,_

_Always seeming to be lost._

_But is only trying to be found._

_Saran Wrap Girl?_

_Saran Wrap Girl?_

_What are you looking for?_

_Saran Wrap Girl?_

_Saran Wrap Girl?_

_Don't you wish for more?_

_Parts of her get torn and lost,_

_Until away they all get tossed._

_A child that can never boast,_

_The fading shadow of a ghost._

_Saran Wrap._

_Thin like saran wrap,_

_Pale clear skin like saran wrap._

_So easily blown away._

_Quiet like saran wrap,_

_Oh so **silent** like saran wrap._

_And just as easily thrown away._

She crumpled the poem and threw it back in the chest. She shut her eyes, refusing to let the tears seep into them. 'Screw them…I shouldn't spare them any thoughts!' Kagome opened her eyes again and turned her gaze to the little black book. It was slightly worn around the edges and the cover was torn slightly. She opened it to a random page. This particular one had a colored sketch of a man around the age of 17. He had shaggy black hair. His eyes were a deep brown-blue, framed by long lashes. They seemed to have a slight sadness to them. The man had full lips set in a grim expression. Kagome ran her finger along the side of his pale paper cheek. "Toya…" 'I drew this right before he was killed…' Images of blood flew across her mind's eye; scream of pain rang out in her head. 'RUN!'

She fell on her back, hands clamped over her ears, eyes squeezed tight. The chest clang to the floor, contents flying out of it. More pictures flashed behind her closed eyes. (A/N: This is a group of random flashbacks.)

Flashback

"_Kagome?"_

"_What?" The 4 year-olds voice was quiet, most of her attention on the pink flower in her hand._

"_Don't tell anyone. Not even Sota. And NOT mom and dad ok? Promise me?"_

"_Sure…"_

"Daddy! Daddy STOP IT!"

"Shut up you little bitch! I'll do as I please!" The 6-year-old Kagome was thrown against the wall. And what she heard just before she blacked out was her mother letting out a blood-curdling scream.

_Someone was shaking her… One sleepy eye opened than the other. "What's wrong bro?"_

"_Nothing's wrong. You me and Sota are just gonna go on a trip!" The 7-year-old could make out her brother's smile even in the dark._

"_YA-" A hand clamped over her mouth._

"_We have to be quiet Kags. Don't wanna wake up mommy and daddy now do we?" Kagome shook her head vigorously._

"LET ME GO!" She kicked and screamed but to no avail. "Help! Someone help me!"

"Quiet!" The dark figure slapped her across the face. "I swear to God if you make one more sound I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"SOTA! Thank God!"

_Kagome smiled as she glanced up and saw her brothers still training. She eyes quickly went back to the black book sitting on her lap. The pencil whizzed across the paper, telling about what her future would be like. Next to her writing was a small picture of her older brother teaching her younger one how to hold his sword right. It was a rough sketch, but good nonetheless._

_She looked back up, but no one was there. "Huh?" She put the book down and got up, walking a few steps towards where they used to be. Suddenly a river fell over her head, followed by laughter. "JERKS! You're SO gonna get it!"_

End Flashback

The picture of her chasing her brothers blurred then faded away. Kagome kept her eyes shut for a few moments before opening then removing her hands from her eyes. Sitting up she looked around for the chest. She found it a few inches from her foot. The girl bent over and picked it up, putting all the things back inside. She quickly shut the lid and practically threw it into the end table. "Why?" She whispered. "Why do you keep haunting me?"

_Lost, but only wanting to be found_

_Torn, just as easily thrown away_

_The fading shadow of a ghost_

_Only carpet for others to stride_

'That's me…' She sighed. And fell onto the bed her pale face buried into the pillow. Kagome kept her mind blank, finding the void within herself. She let her body relax and drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

Author's Note: YAY! Another chapter done! Next I'll be updating my other story. Oh and I got this flame and to that person, if you're still even reading. I KNOW IT IS! BUT IT'S ONLY THAT LITTLE PART! The rest of the story is really nothing like the book. Oh and by the way, no you didn't offend me so don't worry about it.

Now that I got that out of my system, hope you guys like this chappie. You got a little peak into Kagome's mind. Later on we'll learn more about Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Sota, and other people you haven't met yet. But don't hold your breath. It's gonna take a while. I'm planning on making this a long story! So I'll update this one in a little while! REVIEW! But no flames, but way to improve are ALWAYS welcomed!

Suaru

P.S. Another big THANKS to Lil'Inu-Yasha! YOU RULE ALL! THANK-YOU!


	4. Ghosts of the Mind

You Don't Know Me

Chapter 3: Ghosts of the Mind

I am SO sorry this took so long! Writer's block hit me REALLY hard! I couldn't write a thing! And my dad (glares) screwed up the internet so when I finally did finish the chappie I couldn't post it! Grr…

Thankies Sara and Bro for the help! Couldn't have gotten this done without you two! This one's for you guys! LOVE YA!

Disclaimer: Gods people! I do NOT own Inuyasha! But I can always keep dreaming…. (perverted laughter). Umm...oh yea! On with the fic!

"_Mama? Mama where are you?" She let the bag drop to the ground. She moved through the house looking for the missing woman. A faint trace of smoke filled her nose, over whelmed by the smell of beer. 'Great…' She thought sarcastically. 'Why does she keep doing this?' The girl continued to walk through the house, eyes darting this way and that, looking for any sign of movement._

"_Mom?" The girl called out again. And anguished cry sent her running down the hall towards it. She burst through a door and looked around franticly. "Mom!" Someone gripped her from behind and shoved her to the floor._

"_Where is she! You took her from me!" The person threw a wild kick at the girl on the ground. "Give her back! Give me back my baby!" _

"_Mom! Stop, it's me!" The woman fell to her knees and hit the young girl again and again._

"_Stop lying!" She cried over and over again. She grabbed her daughter by the hair and yanked her up. The girl cried out as her mother hit her once again. Her cheek began to bleed from the inside as the girl bit it to keep from crying. Her mother pushed her to the floor again. The woman stood above her glaring down. "Give her back or I'll kill you!" Her voice was deathly quiet. The little girl's eyes widened as she watched her mother pull a gun out from God knows where and aimed it at her. "Tell me where she is! NOW!" The gun made a small click as she prepared it for fire._

"_Mama…" The word was so quiet it was almost not heard. "Mama it's me…" Tears began to leak from her brown eyes. "I'm your little girl…" The woman shook her head and she aimed her weapon at the girl in front of her. "I love you Mama…" Her mother slowly began to pull the trigger._

"_NO!" The shot rang out in the small room as the boy held down his mom. She fought against him, screaming with frustration and rage. The boy tightened his grip on his mother as he whispered soothing words in her ear in hopes of calming her down. The boy spared a glance to the girl on the ground. Her eyes were wide and blood trickled down from the corner of her lip, but she seemed well enough._

_The girl slowly stood up after a moment. She glanced behind her at the hole that the bullet had left there. A shiver ran down her spine, knowing that if the boy hadn't stopped her mother that hole would be in her head. She watched her mother in the older boy's arms as her struggles started to diminish and her eyes close._

"_She's passed out." The boy said flatly. "Not a big surprise considering how much beer she's been drinking." He grabbed a near by blanket and out it over the woman. "You ok?"_

"_Sure…" The girl replied a little shakily. "Is she…?"_

"_She's fine. Probably wake up and not remember a thing." _

_The girl nodded her head slowly, eyes glued to the floor. "Sis?" Her head snapped back up and she saw her older brother deep blue eyes staring at her. "Are you sure you're ok?"_

_She gave him another unconvincing nod and muttered something about being hungry. He watched her make a hasty retreat sadness filling him. The boy let a few hot tears drip from his eyes. For his mother, for his brother, for his sister, but most of all the horrible hell that he and his siblings had to live with every day. They're mother drank…they're father hated them and hurt them. They had nobody but each other. "I'll take care of you guys." He vowed. "I'll take you away from here and then we can finally be safe and happy…"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The boy's blue eyes narrowed slightly as he hit he dummy again. His bare feet shifted position and he kicked out nailing it in the chest. He moved again and punch, the cloth around his hands splitting. "Damn it…" He cursed even though he didn't really care. He sat down on the cold cement and looked at his hands. They were large, full of calluses and had a thin scar between the thumb and first finger, from sheathing his sword.

He broke the last few strings that were hanging on and took the white fabric off. After wiping the sweat off his face he shoved the cloth into his pocket. He yanked another piece of fabric out of his other pocket and with it rewrapped his hands.

He slowly stood up, moving in a circle as he looked at the sky. The boy walked a few awkward steps before pausing once again. He blinked slowly, eyes opening to show they have changed from a lighter to a darker, duller blue. They stared off into space, almost trying to find something in the clouds.

Sudden rage filled the human as he spun around, throwing a furious punch at the dummy. Deep breaths filled his lungs and were slowly released; yet did not succeeding in calming his anger. 'Why do I keep hearing it?' He shouted within his mind. 'Who is it? What is it?' His foot kicked at invisible rocks on the ground. The boy took a few more deep breaths sucking in the cool air all around him. 'Am I going mad?'

Sudden power filled him and a voice whispered, _"Not mad… One of our kind do not go mad. We **are** mad. Mad for power, for blood. You crave it. You need it. Why don't you give in to it? Save yourself the pain. _Her_ blood would taste so sweet. Warm with life and power… Just a little wouldn't hurt anyone. Only a little bit…" _

"NO! Stay away from her! Leave her out of this!" She didn't know. She **couldn't **know. He would hurt her, kill her. Take her as his own. The boy clenched his fists. No one would take her away. No one!

Cold chuckles filled the human's ears. _"You a mortal, think you can command **me**? You humans are fools beyond compare!" _ Its marry voice turned into one of deathly seriousness. _"But remember this boy, I get what I want, and if I want her I will have her. And nothing, **nothing**, you do will **ever** stop me. Walk softly or you won't walk… or do anything else for that matter." _ The power rushed from his body leaving he with the feeing of weakness he despised.

He felt his knees buckle and the boy collapsed to the ground. "Are you ok?" He froze, panic filling his chest, threatening to stop his breath. 'No!' His mind shouted at him. How long? Did she see it all? No. She couldn't have. But, what if…

"Are you ok?" She asked again. He heard the worry in her soft voice.

"Fine." He muttered. He got up and walked quickly inside, pushing her out of the way, never once looking her in the eye.

She watched him go, hurt sneaking its way into her heart. One word made its way pasted her lips, a name, "Sota…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MIROKU!" The vampire in question rubbed his very red cheek, that the slayer was so kind to give him. The third person there just sighed and shook her head.

"Miroku, you're an idiot."

"Rin! You wound me deeply!" His face held the expression of mock hurt.

The 14-year-old girl sighed again; deep brown hair with red highlights fell in her face. Shoving them behind her ear she looked at a very pissed off Sango. "How many times was that? 23? Wow!" She moved her gaze to the other person standing in front of her. "What are you trying to do Miroku? Break a record?" The ex-monk gave her a small grin and a slight nod, hoping that Sango didn't see. Luckily for him, she didn't.

"God damn it Miroku! Can we please get some training done?" Sango planted her fists firmly on her "very sexy" (as Miroku fondly refers to them) hips.

"Very well Lady Sango. Let us continue…" The sentence was barely out of Miroku's mouth before Sango charged at him. He quickly rolled out of the way and threw an attack of his own.

All Rin could do was watch them attack, dodge, block in a series of blurry movements. The girl couldn't help but sigh and shake her head. 'Those two really need to hook up. I hope I'm not as blind as them when I'm older.' With one last glance at the sparing pair she ran off towards and near by building. 'Best not be late again.' She thought as she ran. 'Sesshomaru-sama don't like it if I don't get there quick.'

Black hair got into Miroku's face as he dumped the little left in the water bottle on his head. After finally pinning Sango to the ground and getting a bump on the head for a naughty little comment he got to sit and catch his breath. The vampire looked over at the girl lying on the high grass staring at the sky. Her lips were parted slightly and they looked soft… "What happened to us?" He asked quietly. But not quiet enough.

"What was that Miroku?" She sat up and looked towards him.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "Nothing at all.

Sango looked at him closely. His eyes seemed to be looking past her. She closed her eyes and felt the sadness that laced his aura. She had never seen him like this since… 'Oh god…'

-Flashback 4 years ago

"It won't work Miroku. I'm sorry, but I can't..." Tears leaked from her brown eyes.

"Why Sango?" He was desperate. He wanted…no _needed_ her. How could she throw it all away?

"You know why." She said a little more coldly than necessary.

"Oh so you're discussed with me!" Miroku shouted, quickly becoming angry.

"No! It's not like-"

"Shut up! Do you think I WANT to be like this? Have to drink human blood in order to stay alive? Well let me tell you something, I don't!" He could feel the hurt rise to his throat, choking him. "All…all I really want is…you…"

"I won't be Turned Miroku. I won't be a vampire."

"Not even for someone you love…?" The question came out as a hesitant whisper. He was afraid to hear the answer.

She paused. She didn't want to hurt him. She LOVED him for God's sake. All she wanted to do was say yes, she would Turn if only she could be with him forever, but she couldn't. She knew it…_he_ knew it. "No…" She said quietly. "Not even for you…"

The pain in his heart was unbearable. This couldn't be it. It just **couldn't** be! "Sango…" He would not cry. He refused to cry. But his tears had other plans. They ran down his cheeks and dripped onto his chest, wetting his shirt bit by bit. "Let me become human…" He whispered desperately. "Let me become human…please. Then we can be together." He took her hands in his own and looked into her eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"No Miroku…" More tears leaked from her eyes. "I…I can't let you do that for me…"

"I don't care about the risk Sango." He pulled her closer to him. "You're beyond worth it."

She pulled away from him and looked away, not being able to take the hurt in his eyes. "You may be willing to risk it, but I'm not. I won't let you risk death for me. I can't do it!" Sango wrapped her arms around herself; trying to protect her heart from all the pain she was causing him. "I won't!" She cried. "I won't!" She fell to her knees. "You cannot have it. I will not give you what you need to do the spell."

Miroku stared at her in disbelief. What was wrong with her? Were all the things she said to him lies? Did she really not care? His last thought turned his hurt into anger. "Fine." He said coldly. "If that's what you really want, I'll be leaving. Goodbye Miss Sango." And he left, slamming the door behind, leaving the girl to sob on the floor alone.

-End Flashback

Sango felt the pain from that day stab at her heart. 'I don't care for him…' She repeated inside her mind. She heard movement next to her and was surprised to see Miroku sitting next to her.

He had a small smile on his sad looking face. "You ok?" He asked softly. "You seemed troubled by…" He let his voice trail off looking at her with those memory filled eyes.

Sango wanted to cry. He didn't look like himself; this was not the Miroku she knew! He was happy. And perverted, but he always had a smile on his face. Not like the one he had now, this one didn't make his eyes light up. It was filled with sadness and hurt.

She looked away not able to take the furan look in his eyes. Sango stared at the grass, tweaking it with her fingers. She knew he was looking at her. She knew that he was thinking about that day when they first parted. She couldn't help but wonder if it pained him still too… If he dreamt of it still at night... If it brought tears to his eyes just thinking of it… If he regretted it with all of his heart and soul, as she did everyday……

Miroku was unable to tear his eyes away from her bowed head. Oh how he missed her! Her smile, her touch, the way she kissed him, the way her hand always managed to find his. He missed the way she would hold him and the way she felt in his arms. But most of all he missed the way they would just sit together at night and when they were starting to fall asleep he would whisper, "I love you…" And how she would always say, "I love you too, Miroku…" just as she fell asleep. Then they would just stay like that, sleeping in each other's arms…

Miroku slipped his hand under her chin and moved her head so he could see her eyes. He felt himself lean closer to her and press his lips to hers. There was a startled gasp and a pause. Neither moved until finally Miroku felt what he had been longing for, Sango softly kissing him back….

Author's Note: (runs from giant mob chasing her) I'M SORRY! Please don't kill me! I gave you fluff! See? (points up) Fluff, good fluff, and a promise for more…. Heh heh! So…yea…I'll update as soon as I can! And there will be more! Inu/Kag fluff later guys! Ok?

Love and hugs to all of you!

Suaru


	5. Story was once You Don't Know Me

(This is a author's note to the story that used to be known as **You Don't Know Me**)

Hey all! This is a little author's note so don't get too excited! But as you may have noticed I have changed the title of this story AND the prologue! YAY! This will make much more sense later! I've actually been meaning to do this for a while! I've also made a few changes to Through His Soul, so go read that too please! Oh and if it won't let you review just do it anonymously. It should work! But please do review! I love to know what you guys think! And don't worry the next chapter of this story is on the way! I have about a forth to a third of it done! So that should be out soon!

Luv and hugs to all!

Suaru


End file.
